If Harry & Uma Moved To Auradon
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: Based Off A Tumblr Post: Harry, Uma & their weaponry moves to Auradon


**_I don't own Descendants. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 _If Harry & Uma Moved To Auradon_

"I can't believe this." Uma growls as she drops her small bag of belongings on her bed, looking toward Harry is looking around the room they're in, in disgust.

"This place is awful." She shudders.

"It has no character." Harry continues.

"No one running around screaming in fear."

"Yet." Harry tilts his head to the side, causing Uma to smirk and pat Harry's cheek with her hand.

"Yet." She agrees, kissing him quickly before turning toward a mirror to view her appearance.

"Cannot believe we have to go down there and eat with them." She mutters.

"We have to?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Yep. I asked if we could eat her but no, apparently we all gotta eat together. It's going to be awful." Uma groans.

"I agree darlin'." He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, tugging her onto his lap.

"But." He moves her braids back with his hook.

"We'll be back here eventually." He murmurs, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, you do realise you're roommate ain't me right, that's it's Gil?"

"I'm gonna hook whoever decided that." Harry growls.

"Harry!" Uma raises her voice to calm him.

"Gil'll sleep in my room and I'll stay here and as long as we're quiet no one will no." A wicked smirk crosses her face as she moves to kiss him, roughly pushing him backwards toward the bed, about to climb on top of him when the sound of knocking can be heard on their door.

Uma and Harry instantly groaning and snarling in annoyance and anger at the interruption and also the fact that it is now probably time for their first meal in Auradon.

 _Later…_

After only tasting foods the Isle had to offer, Uma and Harry would be lying if they said the food from Auradon wasn't good.

Neither one would admit it though.

"So good." Gil practically moans through a full mouthful of food as both Uma and Harry similarly are eating at a rapid pace.

"Should've seen me when I first got in that limousine and found the chocolate." Carlos smirks.

"Yes that was memorable. Especially you and Jay falling out of said limousine." Ben chuckles.

"Thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Jay rests his head on his hands.

"I'm sorry, I thought we agreed we'd always speak of that and to tell it to every newcomer to Auradon." Mal sniggers, resting her head on Ben's shoulder.

"I think its safe to say, those three are still showing more restraint then Jay and Carlos did." Evie remarks.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Uma smirks, glancing toward where Gil has practically crawled onto the table to get some more food and then toward Harry, who is shovelling food into his mouth, rolling her eyes, Uma pats his thigh.

"Harry, chill, the food ain't just gonna vanish into thin air."

"Probably will if he and Gil keep eating it like that." Carlos points out, reaching for more food of his own.

However, what no one was expecting when Harry leans forward to grab more food, was a very large dagger causally falling out of from his sleeve, another three joining it.

"My god." Uma rolls her eyes, resting her head on her hands as the entire room falls silent.

"What is that?" Fairy Godmother calls fearfully, appearing suddenly at their table.

"Pirate." Harry mumbles through a mouthful of food, whilst attempting to put all four of his daggers away.

"It's not what it looks like." Gil says through his mouthful of food.

"Yeh they're props." Harry continues.

"I think not." Fairy Godmother glares at him.

"Very authentic lookin' props."

"Hand them over and when I say hand them over I mean all of them." Fairy Godmother commands as Harry glares at her furiously.

"Just do it Harry." Uma rests a hand on his arm before he can use one of those daggers.

"Fine." He sighs like a petulant child.

"Got a bag on ya?" He questions, a frown crossing Fairy Godmother's face as Harry stands up, pushing the four daggers toward her, unhooking the sword from his belt, taking another four daggers out of his other sleeve, pulling a various number of daggers from his boots and sighing again, takes off his coat and shakes it, another large quantity of weapons falling from the insides of his coat.

Meanwhile, everyone else besides Uma, whom continues to shake her head in disbelief looks on in fear and slight amazement that one person could carry that amount of weaponry on them.

"Do either of you have weapons on you?" Fairy Godmother asks Gil and Uma once she finds herself able to say something.

"Nah, we keep his. I have these." Uma pulls out a few daggers from her boots and a large knife from her clothing.

"Spares to." Mal calls out both Uma and Harry glaring at her as Harry pulls the full pouch of weaponry he keeps tied around Uma's thigh under her skirt.

"That too." Fairy Godmother looks to the hook.

"NO!" Both Harry and Uma say simultaneously.

"Is it necessary?" Ben questions, knowing from Mal that the hook is important to Harry.

"It's a weapon." Fairy Godmother points out.

"I ain't giving ye me hook." He growls, his accent thicker than ever, a murderous look crossing his eyes.

"How about you give him six years… Minutes alone with it. It's important to him." Uma suggests as from across the table Mal winces from the kick Uma suddenly gave her.

When the minutes are up, with a grimace Harry pushes the hook into the pile of weaponry before simply getting to his feet and storming away.

 _Later…_

"Hey, Harry." Uma starts, running her fingers through Harry's hair, who's heads on her lap.

"What." He grumbles miserably.

"Just so you know…" She starts but is cut off by the sound of a knock to their door.

"Stay." Uma warns him whilst getting to her feet, sighing when Harry chooses to follow her.

"What do you want?" Harry mutters when they see that it's Mal at the door upon opening it.

"Looking for this?" Mal holds up Harry's hook, who snatches it from her instantly.

"Remember? When we were six and we actually all tolerated each other and someone took your hook so Mal replicated it with her magic and got yours back to you?" Uma glances to him.

"Well, Fairy Godmother's now got her own replica. Think of it as my peace offering." Mal replies, glancing at them both.

"Oh and welcome to Auradon." She calls as she heads down the corridor stopping just before disappearing.

"And go out all day tomorrow with the hook. Fairy Godmothers searching your rooms for more weaponry." She adds.

"Thank ye, Uma." Harry glances to her, whilst holding his hook to his chest.

"Why thank me, thank her." Uma smirks.

"Ye reminded her of times past at dinner." Harry replies.

"I might have done. Didn't think she'd actually go through with it." Uma notes, a smile crossing her face when Harry kisses her, quite content with just staying like that for some time before Harry pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"So, darlin'." He starts.

"Where we hiding the rest of our weaponry?"

 **Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading please review and towel me what you all thought of this :)**


End file.
